Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow is one of Assassin's Main Characters in the Cross Over Roleplay. He is currently single. He first appeared on Page 12 of the Sixth Cross Over. Apperance Shadow is a black anthropomorphic hedgehog with red marks on his quills and cowlick-like spikes comming out from his top side quills. His eyes are red and he also has fluffy white fur on his chest, he also has a peach muzzle and the insides of his ears are also peach. His gloves are white with red backs and they have long red and black cuffs with fasteners. His shoes look much like the Hover Shoes, except his has large red tongues and longer red and black cuffs. Around his wrists and ankles he has golden inhibitor rings which he rarely ever takes off. Personality He is a rather prideful hedgehog, and if he is compared to the likeness of Sonic then he will become your rival very quickly. Depite the fact that he seems all cold and mean and that, he can actually become friendly if you get to know him. He tends to hide all emotions, but can find things rather cute, even if he doesn't admit it. He doesn't really make friends with others and finds it hard to trust others, because of what happened with Maria, and so he doesn't usually join in with plans that others make unless it leads to the completion of his own goals as well. Well, it is presumed that he is prideful, but current events in the Cross Over Roleplay have shown him to actually be rather caring about certain people, and this could lead to arguments about stuff with the people he isn't so caring about. Relationships Daryl He hates Daryl a lot because he compared him to Sonic, and really wishes that he was able to kill Daryl. He still wonders what Daryl meant about him being in a game though. Chrysanthemum He thinks that she is a really cute Pokemon but won't openly state that because of his pridefulness, he does think of her as a friend and would probably do anything he could to protect her. Something about her reminds him of Maria but he isn't sure about what it is. He tends to watch her wherever she goes or is taken in order to know that she is OK, and at the first signs of danger he will show himself in order to keep her safe. He is also probably willing to fight to keep her safe as well. Angel Kitty He knows that she is a good person, and does trust her, even if he doesn't want to admit that he thinks she looks rather cute. Sunset He thinks that, despite not being a normal cat, Sunset does look kind of cute. The two would probably also see eye-to-eye on some subjects, including hating others. Backstory He was friends with Maria and the two lived on Space Colony ARK more than 50 years ago until GUN came and tried to capture him because they deemed him dangerous, this caused him to be sent to Earth by Maria who was killed and he gained trust issues. he was woken by Eggman and the story of Sonic Adventure 2 happens and then something happens and one day he appears in Equestria and meets up with the characters inside the building. He then was present when Sunset almost destroyed Pony Ville and then left to follow Bubbles and Christy in order to make sure the latter was safe. Trivia * Despite the fact that he is in the Sonic Boom style, he follows the main games. * He is more prideful here then in the main games, and he also hates Sonic a lot more.